


Radioactive

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Crushes, Derogatory Language, Episode Related, Evan is an angsty ball of angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, What Did You Expect, sigma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I may be crawling with segma or sigma or whatever the fuck kinda radiation, but that doesn't mean I'm contagious."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "Sigma".
> 
> In this fic, Jeff is a tad homophobic, Evan is a bit insecure with his identity, and Alex is caught in the middle.

It was getting late.

Alex hadn't told his brother Jeff that he was going out for a little while and he certainly didn't bother telling Jeff that he was going to Evan's place. He didn't like lying to his brother, it left an awful taste in his mouth, but he didn't want to get Evan or himself in trouble just because he was feeling guilty. Serves Jeff right after the way he talked about Evan like he was contagious.

Alex wonders what Jeff would have to say if he knew his little brother was the same way?

He's watching Evan move around the basement, putting away his knives and the little black box that apparently detects radiation. Alex didn't really know what was going on with his brother or Evan and Vinny, he was happy just to be one of the gang. So when Evan asked him to come over and test something out with him, Alex couldn't refuse.

Alex let Evan pull out one of his largest knives and let him cut his thumb and he didn't question it once. Didn't even flinch as Evan slit the pad of his thumb. All he could think about was Evan's strong hand wrapped around his wrist, steadying him so as not to accidentally slice too deep. His thumb gives an incessant little throb at the memory of Evan cutting him and he looks at Evan's bandaged arm.

Alex figures it's a fair trade considering it was Alex's fault Evan got hurt in the first place. He shouldn't have left Sparky outside, knowing that _thing_ was stalking him.

"How's your thumb?" Evan asks when he sees Alex fiddling with the makeshift bandage.

"It's pulsing," Alex comments distantly. "Still not as bad as the other ones, though," he adds, referring to the cuts Evan sustained from that monster. The same cuts he tried hiding from Jeff.

"Heh, true," Evan laughs mirthlessly, pointing towards his mauled arm as he sarcastically adds, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Alex offers his own little meek and nervous laugh because he doesn't how to respond to that.

"Actually, I'm kind of surprised Jeff let you come over here," Evan goes on to say. "On a count of him being so protective of you lately."

"He doesn't know I'm here right now," Alex admits timidly. "So if you could not tell him that would be great..."

"Why is that, anyway?" Evan inquires, stepping a little closer to where Alex is sitting. "I mean, he specifically told me to leave you alone. He didn't say shit to Vin. I guess what I'm asking is, why he singled me out?"

Alex can sense a shift in Evan's demeanor and his posture seems somewhat cagey, as he sways back and forth. It's almost as if he's getting ready to lash out, but it's more like he's taking on a more defensive stance.

"I... I don't know why he would do something like that..." Alex fibs, hoping Evan won't see through his bullshit even though he has in the past.

Then again, these weren't cuts on his arms or a mangled creature in his closet.

"Oh come on, Jeff tells you everything. He must have told you why he didn't want you around me," Evan presses, absently scratching at his bandage.

"He just doesn't want me involved with any of this shit you guys are going through," Alex offers with a shrug, hanging his head down slightly.

"It's a little fucking late for that, don't you think?" Evan asks rhetorically with an indignant snort of a laugh.

Alex shrugs again, feeling put on the spot. Evan always seemed to intimidate him even after all these years, whether Evan was mad at him or not.

"Stop sparing my feelings and just tell me the truth, Alex. I promise I won't be mad," he adds as extra insurance to get Alex to spills the beans. Alex hesitates, feeling guilty again. "Come on, man. I'm a big boy. I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

"He says he doesn't want you influencing me," Alex tells him as if it isn't the vaguest shit ever.

"What the hell does that mean? Influence you how?" Evan asks in a more befuddled tone than an angry one.

"Jeff told me you liked guys," Alex replies, blushing in embarrassment because the revelation makes his nerves thrum. "He's worried that if I stay around you long enough that you'll--"

"I'll what?" Evan interrupts, squaring his jaw a fraction. His voice remains calm and collected with the exception of a slight inflection that suggests otherwise. "I'll _magically_ turn you into a faggot too."

The sudden outburst leaves Alex a little taken aback, shocked that Evan would use such a derogatory term to describe someone like himself.

"I may be crawling with _segma_ or _sigma_ or whatever the fuck kinda radiation, but that doesn't mean I'm contagious," Evan swears, gesturing with his hands in jerky movements, gradually raising his voice. "I'm not fucking radioactive."

"Evan..."

"What?" Evan snaps, making eye contact with Alex's shy and meek ones. He suddenly stops dead in the middle of his tirade and slumps his tense shoulders. He promised he wouldn't explode in front of Alex. "Sorry..."

Things between them fall silent and Evan stands there awkwardly picking at his bandage while Alex fusses with a thread hanging off of the hem of his shirt. A voice inside of Evan is nagging at him to explain himself to Alex, like it's his fault if he doesn't. Evan has never needed acceptance from anyone in his life, but somehow he feels the need to justify the way he is to Alex.

"There's nothing wrong with me," Evan clarifies, shuffling back and forth on his feet.

"I know," Alex assures, looking up at Evan's sullen face. How could he make Evan understand that he's always had a thing for him?

"It's not a disease."

"Well, I don't think Jeff sheltering me from you is gonna matter either way," Alex pipes up, standing up to join Evan across the table as he musters up the minerals to approach Evan.

Alex bends over towards Evan to plant an awkward little kiss on his cheek, blushing furiously as Evan gapes at him with a perplexed expression. Alex bites his bottom and shies away from Evan's overbearing and calculating gaze, worried that he might have actually offended the other man for doing something so impulsive without permission. Instead, Evan casually takes the revelation in stride.

Evan doesn't wait for longer than two seconds before he's cupping the back of Alex's skull and leaning into his space to plant a long, tender kiss on his lips. Alex stands there stiffly with his arms hanging limply by his sides and lets Evan direct the kiss. Evan is slow and undemanding of him and it seems like it lasts for a lifetime before Evan disengages with one last fleeting peck of lips.

Evan's heart is beating at the speed of light and Alex is panting as if he had just ran a marathon. Alex isn't sure when his hands had decided to come up and fist the front of Evan's muscle shirt, but now he didn't want to let go. Evan pressed his forehead against Alex's and they stood there for a few long moments, just enjoying the closeness of each other.

"How long have you known?"

"Does it matter?"

"No," Evan chuckles deeply. "I suppose not."


End file.
